The Teacher's Pest
The Teacher's Pest is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15 and Magic-is-cute. Premise Vigor meets his old friend at an obedience school and finds suspicious activity in the school with the help of his friends. Plot Part One (Outside an Obedience School, Vigor appears in front of the entrance. Accompanying him are Cooler, Gamma, Sarge, Catgut, Stuffy, Marcus, Elaine, Momo, Gordon, Violet, DJ, TJ, Rosy, Nose Marie, and Bright Eyes.) Vigor: Hmm. (Thinking) Well, This is it. Monsieur Malcolm's Dog Obedience School. (Flashback to Inside Vigor's Puphouse and Vigor is playing a game of Go Fish with Precious, Igor and Bright Eyes.) Igor: Got any 9's, Bright Eyes? Bright Eyes: Here's one. (gives Igor a 9 of diamonds card.) Nose Marie: (Off-screen) Vigor! You got some mail! Someone named Lucas. Vigor: Lucas...? Bright Eyes, You got any 2s? Bright Eyes: Go fish. Vigor: Ok. I quit. (Vigor runs off, leaving Precious, Bright Eyes, and Igor bewildered.) Nose Marie: Here's your letter, Vigor. (Vigor receives the letter and opens it.) Vigor: Huh? "Vigor, How's everything? I'm doing good. but that's beside the point. the point is something weird's going on at Obedience School. Come to Monsieur Malcolm's Dog Obedience School. Your Friend, Lucas. PS, you best bring a few friends with too."(Flashback ends as Vigor enters the School.) Hmm. I never realized that He'd bring us over to a super-elite Obedience School. Cooler: I wonder why he wants us here? (a crash is heard.) Vigor: Huh? (Sees a cat wearing a lack vest and oversized white shorts dropping his paints.) Cat: Oh, No! I dropped My Blue and yellow paints! They're wasted! (His pants drops.) Oh, man! How cans it get any worse? huh? (notices Vigor.) S-Sorry! (Runs off, then a Affenpinscher wearing a white shirt and gray pants places His paw on Vigor's Shoulder.) Dog: Hey, Vig! How's life treating You? Vigor: Oh! Lucas! I should ask You the same thing. and Who was that Cat? Lucas: Sorry. It's Kyle. He's Malcolm's Pet Cat. He's a Painter, but He's a weird one. using only Red, Yellow, and Blue colors and not mixing them. Vigor: Oh, these are my friends, Cooler, Nose Marie, Bright Eyes, Gamma, Sarge, Catgut, Stuffy, Marcus, Elaine, Momo, Violet, and Gordon. I've that strange things are happening at your school, is that correct? (Kyle reenters but falls down. He gets up, but his pants falls down again. He then pulls them up.) Kyle: Sorry about that. What did I miss? Lucas: You didn't miss a thing, Kyle. By the way, Kyle, this is my old friend, Vigor and his friends. Kyle: Oh! You must be from Holly's Puppy Pound. I'm very honored to meet you all. (In the Arts and Crafts room, a few dogs are painting portraits. Vigor and his group look around.) Lucas: You know, Viggy, We haven't seen each other since My spring vacation, a year ago. Vigor: yeah. You're My very first friend. I had so many questions to ask. Lucas: Of Course. This is the Gallery Room, Where We paint whatever Our hearts desire. Kyle: I'm the teacher here. Vigor: Right, but Lucas, What was the "Something Weird" in Your school? Lucas: Well, I'm not a detective, so I don't know how much help I'll be. the way the School's working Us very hard, at studying... Vigor: I guess Geniuses like You deserve some rest and relaxation. Lucas: Yeah... since You're here, How about I show to You Our Greenhouse? Vigor: Greenhouse? Lucas: Yes. The Greenhouse has plenty of Vegetables and Fruits, including Tropical fruits, like Pineapples and Kiwis. Marcus: Do you grow lima beans? Kyle: Well, you might say that. Marcus: My brother-in-Law loves lima beans. Kyle: Really? Me too! (At the greenhouse, Kyle and Lucas give Vigor and his group a tour.) Lucas: Here is the garden. Over to the left are the vegetables. Over to the right are the fruits. Cooler: How often do you harvest these fruits and vegetables? Lucas: Well, usually in the Autumn. Catgut: Now, Do You harvest the fruits for any certain occasion? Lucas: Well, We harvest the fruits to the town's restaurants for a certain price. and any rotten fruits that are attached, We use them as compost since some fruits are toxic to the taste like peaches. Bright Eyes: What's compost? Lucas: Organic matter that's rotted away and recycled into soil amendment. Bright Eyes: Oh. Momo: By any chance, do you guys have a dojo or a gym? Lucas: Well, There's a Swimming Pool, A Cinema Room, and a great Library. A Gym, Yes. but no Dojo. Kyle: Would you like to have a look around those rooms? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Vigor